Neptune's Valentine
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Neptune is taking it with her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki as they spend the entire day to themselves. One-shot! Narutune! Naru/Nep! Happy Valentine's Day dear readers!
1. Valentine's Day: Lover's Embrace

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**I was hit by this when I got the Neptunia app from iTunes, and today's Valentine's Day so what else than to write this beauty!**

* * *

To say Neptune was bored meant the end of all of Gameindustri itself for what she was doing: nothing. "Bah, he's late!" Neptune cried out as she kicked a can right into the recycling bin, earning+100 points for that. You see, Neptune is a CPU [Console Patron Unit], a goddess that represents a game console in the [Human World] and protects her people who have faith in her. She is in her human form on this special day, waiting for someone. This was an event she didn't want to miss so she skipped her duties as a goddess (which she usually does) and left the responsibilities to her little sister, the CPU Candidate Nepgear.

"Excuse me author, but can you just get straight to the point already? I doubt the readers want an explanation on what is what in this fic right now." Neptune interrupted.

…Fine.

"Thank You!" she replied.

Neptune was never the patient one, nor was her boyfriend whose name is…

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted one Naruto Uzumaki as he ran towards Neptune.

…Damn, he always interrupts me more than Neptune when I'm explaining things! Forget it, just go with it folks.

"What took you so long? You know it's a crime to keep a girl waiting?" Neptune asked as Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, but a bunch of Dogoos were terrorizing the neighborhood I was in and had to help out. Maybe you should increase Planeptune's animal control." He replied as Neptune puffed her cheeks. "How're you gonna make it up for making me wait like this?" she asked as she saw Naruto's trademark grin. "You'll be blown away." He replied as he scooped the goddess bridal style, getting an 'Eep!' out of her as he proceeded to hop, step, and jump over buildings as he leapt right into a portal in the sky.

"W-Wait, just where are we going?!" Neptune shouted as they fell down the portal, clinging to life as Naruto laughed. "You'll be in for a treat!" he replied, the grin never leaving his face as they landed on top of a tree. Neptune had kept her eyes closed the entire time as she opened her eyes to see where he had taken her. It was the human world if her memory was accurately correct, but why would he…? "Let's go!" he said as he jumped and landed on the sidewalk, gently letting Neptune down as she looked around the place in awe.

"Wow, awesomesauce! I've never seen this dimension before!" Neptune exclaimed as Naruto chuckled. "C'mon! Our reservation is about to expire!" Naruto shouted, snapping her out of her awe at the place as he held the door to who knows where as she walked in as he closed the door behind him. "Your table sir and madam." A butler said, popping out of nowhere, getting a 'Neppu!' from Neptune as Naruto merely eye-smiled. "Let's head to our table Neptune, you'll love it." He told her as he took her hand and led her to the back of the restaurant with a table there. And for Neptune's joy and Naruto's amusement, the food was all sweets.

"Banzai…!" Neptune exclaimed as she sat down and began eating to her hearts content. This is one of the things she loved about Naruto; he always knows how to make her happy. As Naruto himself enjoyed his piece of cake, he noticed some frosting was on Neptune's face and wiped it off with his finger and ate it. This made Neptune's face turn scarlet red at the action. She's still not use to such level of romance as her heart was going 'Doki, Doki' at the action. "What's wrong Neptune? Your face is all red." Naruto asked innocently as she snapped out of her daze. "Ah, nothing!" she replied as she hastily began eating her food. Trying not to look at Naruto with a red face was hard.

They had finished their food as Naruto paid for the bill as they left the restaurant, but Neptune still had a red face, albeit a calmer one on as they proceeded to go to an amusement park. There, they proceeded to ride the roller coaster, go on those log rides with the big drops that would make you soaked to the bone as they enjoyed their time together. "Well, there's one more ride we can go to before Histoire gets angry at you." Naruto said as he noticed the sun was going down. "Ah…It was a fun day so far. I can't believe it'll be over and Histy would throw a fit if I'm not back." Neptune pouted as Naruto looked at her.

"Doesn't she always throw a fit when you're like this all the time?" he asked as the pair began laughing. "So, where's the final ride?" she asked as Naruto pointed ahead, to a Ferris wheel with heart shaped passenger cars. This caused Neptune's red face to release steam from her ears. She knew that today was special in its way. But for such a cliché place and the atmosphere they have, it was making her heart beat fast. Was this anticipation of something? She didn't know, but she had her gift for Naruto stored away in hammer space. But she didn't know _when_ to give him the gift. But that Ferris wheel seemed to serve as her solution.

"Alright then, let's go!" Neptune exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto's arm and proceeded to charge right in, ignoring the protests of those in line as Naruto did a slow motion apologetic sign (due to Neptune's speed, it was slow motion for the camera for you to see it.), as the passenger car door closed as the wheel began its spin. The two were seated against each other as they looked at each other. The cart was rising up and up as it stopped at the very top. "So, how was the date today?" Naruto asked as Neptune smiled.

"It was fun! We should go on another date like this next time." Neptune replied as Naruto smiled. "Sure, I'll make sure to find someplace that not even Histoire could find us." He told her as she laughed at the thought of Histy being unable to find them as they enjoyed some alone time. This was now or never in her case. She secretly pulled out her gift from behind herself via hammer space and looked a bit nervous as she looked at him. "Can you close your eyes and hold your hands out?" she asked as he complied. Doing so, she slowly placed the heart shaped box in his hands as he opened it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto!" Neptune beamed. Making Naruto smile as he opened the lid of it to see what was inside. It was chocolate, albeit, different from the usual ones sold in stores. "Neptune…Did you-?" Naruto asked as Neptune looked embarrassed. "W-Well, I thought buying the usual chocolates sold in stores was a big waste and disappointment. I thought that homemade chocolate would be more promising." She replied. "I see I always preferred homemade chocolate because it shows the hard work and effort you put in it just for me. Thank you Neptune." Naruto replied as he pulled a piece off and bit it.

!

This sensation, it drove his tongue wild. The milky texture, the chocolaty flavor, mixed and blended perfectly. It made him very suspicious though, Neptune didn't really practicing cooking, more preferred to have fun. But this definitely came from Neptune's hands; he can see the honesty in them. How did she pull this off?

*Planeptune-Kitchen*

"W-What the goodness, what happened to the kitchen?!" Nepgear exclaimed in absolute shock as it was totally wrecked. Cabinet doors opened and crooked, a pile of mixing bowls and other utensils filled the sink, empty milk cartons laid on the floor. And lots and lots of chocolate decorated the walls. "Neptune, I should have known she'd do something like this." Histoire frowned as she checked up on the kitchen after hearing Nepgear's shout. _"But where is she?"_ Histoire thought as she realized she hasn't heard head or tail of the CPU today.

*Ferris Wheel*

"I worked hard on making that. I had thought it was going to be horrible after many attempts, but I got it right. So…uh, how is it?" Neptune asked, fidgeting. As Naruto bit into the last of the tasty chocolate, he looked at her and smiled, then gave her a full hug. "The best Valentine's Day chocolate I ever had." He told her, making her blush at how he whispered in her ear. "That's one of the things I love you for; you do your best when you really want others to be happy." He told her as she smiled. "That's because I love you silly." She replied. Their eyes met, and a spark ignited within them as their faces drew closer.

As their lips met, fireworks were shot up as they exploded, unleashing a beautiful array of colors in the night sky. But the couple didn't notice, they were in their own little world as their passions, devotions to each other, and the shared love, bloomed beautifully as the sweet aroma of chocolate filled the night sky. No matter what comes their way, Naruto and Neptune would be there to face it, together.

End!


	2. White Day: Lover's Eternal Vow

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia, oh, and Happy White Day to you lucky guys in Japan!**

* * *

Naruto was nervous about today. He made the necessary gifts for the holiday and this was his biggest gamble, for today is White Day, where the boys in return give a gift to a girl that gave them chocolate for Valentine's Day a month ago. Now all he had to do was add the final touch to his gift and see if she will accept it. He had been with Neptune for a long time ever since they first meet many years ago, their relationship being that of lovers now and he wanted to pledge an oath to her, one about being on her side till the end of days together. An eternity that will last in their hearts, but the main problem is that she's a goddess and he was mortal. While she'll remain the same forever, he will grow older over the years until one day he will die too. That was his dilemma for White Day.

"Well, better face the music and the scenario, after all, the fat lady hasn't sung yet." Naruto told himself as he steeled himself to make the ultimate gamble with his relationship with Neptune once and for all. He braced himself as he proceeded to enter the Basilicom and was greeted by the site of Nepgear and Histoire currently working at the moment. Using his advanced ninja stealth, he snuck right under their noses and proceeded to sneak into Neptune's room. It was full of various stuffed toys and collectibles as said owner of the room was knocked out on her bed, and what Naruto noticed was a pile of signed paper work. _"She's been serious with her duties ever since Nepgear became curious of a CPU's job and with Histy adding salt to her wounds when her little sis realized how…slacked off Nep has been."_ He though as he went to her bed and sat by her sleeping form.

"Happy White Day Neptune, too bad you'll wake up without seeing the gifts with me." He told her. This had an instant effect on the girl as the next thing Naruto knew, he was on the ground with Neptune hugging his torso. Did he forget to mention the bone crushing force she was applying with her hug? "Ah, thanks Naruto! I'm glad you remembered that today is White Day." Neptune said as Naruto felt his lungs collapsing from the force of the hug. "Nep-Nep…air…can't…breathe…" he gasped out. "Whoops, sorry Naruto." Neptune said as she let go of him as he sat up and began gasping for air.

"Here," he said holding out a wrapped package in his hands, "Happy White-"

*Fwoom*

"…Day." Naruto finished lamely as Neptune swiped the gift and proceeded to unwrap it. "Awesome, white chocolate made by you is asskickery!" Neptune said as she proceeded to chow down. The sweet, gentle flavor of the white chocolate was indulging; she was savoring the flavor by chewing it slowly. As she bit down into the white chocolate again and began chewing it, she bit something hard. It was round and had a hollow part, it was circular. Curious, Neptune spat it out into her hand and brushed off the remaining chocolate on it.

It was a ring, one with a large purple gem on it, and Neptune had never seen anything like it. The craftsmanship was excellent, and beautiful beyond anything she had ever seen. "Hey Naruto, what kind of ring is this?" she asked, showing Naruto the ring as he looked at it. "Oh, so that's where it went." Naruto spoke up, gaining Neptune's attention. "You know what this ring is?" Neptune asked. "It's a wedding ring." He replied, causing Neptune to blink. "Oh? So who is it for?" She asked curiously, her eyes sparking with excitement as Naruto looked sheepish and looked at her. "It's for you." He replied.

…

…

…

"If you aren't ready to accept, then I can-"

"Neppu…!" Neptune exclaimed startling Naruto as her face became a fiery red as she looked at him. "Y-You mean a proposal?!" she asked with a stutter as Naruto nodded. "Yes, well…" he said looking nervous, one of the rare occasions he's done this. "I…I want to be by your side forever Neptune, because I…" he replied, looking straight at her eyes with his own. "Because I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you till the very end." He told her with truth. Neptune had faced many types of monsters, evil goddesses, and even evil EGGPLANTS, but something like this was a terrifying moment for her. She loved Naruto, but she had forgotten that she was a goddess and would never age, leaving Naruto to age and die at the hands of time. Unless…

"Thank you Naruto," Neptune replied, holding his hands as she looked at his face with a caring look. "I'll just give up the right as a goddess away, to become human and to be by your side, because…" she said looking at him, "I love you too, and I want to spend my time with you as well. Besides, no goddess can rule forever." She replied. Then it clicked in, "Oh, and Mr. Smarty-pants, you forgot the traditional way of proposing to a girl." She said as Naruto felt dumb at that missing detail. As he took the ring and knelt, Neptune stood up. "Neptune," he said, holding the ring in front of him as he looked into her eyes. "Will you…marry me?" he asked.

This question usually unnerve men who dare ask this question to a girl they love. Out of fear they would say no, but with Neptune… "I do." She replied happily as Naruto slipped the ring onto her finger as he stood, looking directly into her eyes. Their bond at this point was unbreakable; a bond so powerful, that nothing can no longer separate them. Neptune's Maelstrom was staying in Gameindustri for good this time. They kissed, one full of conviction, love, trust, and utter devotion to each other as the aroma of chocolates filled the air like on Valentine's Day, as the loyal warrior and the goddess spent this fraction of eternity with each other, together to the very end.


End file.
